In the conventional In-Cell touch screen technology, after display scanning of several lines of pixels in an Active Area (AA), the display scanning is stopped to scan some touch electrodes in the AA. Each time period during which the touch electrodes are scanned is referred to as a Long Horizontal Blanking (LHB). Then, the display scanning and the LHB are alternated and repeated for a number of times (depending on specific products), so as to accomplish the display of one frame of picture and the scanning of touch electrodes over the entire screen.